


disgrace kingdom

by orphan_account, rufusrant



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beta Alec Lightwood, Beta Isabelle Lightwood, Eventual Relationships, I'm sorry Mum, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, WHY ARE WE DOING THIS, beta everybody else except Robert who ironically is the worst bitch of all, the kingdom is corrupt, this is dark, why are we doing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant
Summary: if an omegan is captured by the Lightwoods and taken to the castle it may as well just be the end, so Magnus does his level best to stay out of harm's way.





	1. uhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> so me and my co-author have decided to write an A/B/O fic. i feel that we should at least explain ourselves.  
> we were bored and decided to read some malec fic one day, and we both got fascinated, amused and nauseated at this trope. we saw it done SO MANY TIMES as something really problematic, regardless of the quality of the writing. the characterisation usually went out the window in order to make way for the character's a, b, or o status in the fic. the whole relationship was sometimes played as borderline rape. we just got pissed off. in fact we were so pissed off, we decided to go bloody chamber on this trope's ass (our sincerest, deepest apologies to Angela Carter). 
> 
> we promise to deliver an a/b/o story with believable characters that are as close to their canon counterparts as possible, the most coherent plot we can write, with the best grammar and spelling to our abilities too. my co-author rufusrant writes the chapters with uppercase; i write in lowercase.
> 
> so here's our first chapter:

Salt tinges the air around Lightwood castle, harsh on the nostrils like an unwelcome visitor. It was bloody perfect for the likes of King Lightwood, or Robert, as his children called him disdainfully behind his back. He’d been using them to extort taxes and servants from the kingdom below. It did not help their reputation at all.

Jace and Alec sit below a stained-glass window in silence. Alec has bloody toes under his boots and quiet hatred in his eyes. Jace’s mind is elsewhere, thinking about their sister who’s talking to the guards, preparing to go into the villages again:

 _I don’t understand why we need more omegans,_ Alec had said to Robert when he'd tossed a map of red crosses into their dinner last night. _Why do you need so many?_

 _They die. Easily,_ Robert drawled, as if he were simple.  _We need them because we need people to serve us. But they die_ so _easily, and there's_ so _many of them, it's a shame on our kingdom. We'd be doing them a favour, allowing them to serve our kind before they go off to wherever it is that they go after they drop dead, ain't it?_

 _Why is it a shame on our kingdom?_ Izzy says, careful not to slam her spoon down on the table. _Father. It should be a blessing that we have such a good population-_

 _You realise that nearly half,_ half,  _my dear, of our population consists of whiny whores? And- Disgraces, like you-_

 _We're the best warriors you have!_ Izzy shouts. _We aren't Disgraces!_

 Jace nearly snaps his goblet in half. Robert's gone far too quiet. 

 _My dear_ , says Robert, voice dangerously low.  _Are you an Alpha?_

A beat. _No._

 _What about your brother? Your_ actual _brother?_

_No._

_Exactly._

Alec says nothing. His head is low. The slathered sauce on his fish is bleeding into the map. 

 _You three will go out there tomorrow, and get ten bags of coins,_ says Robert. _And fifty people. If the omegeans hide, bring betas, but no more than five. We have no need for dead weight._

Jace glances at Alec's boots. 

"I'm sorry," he says, and Alec lifts his head.

"What for?"

"For you having to put up with _his_ shit," Jace whispers, eyes darting around. Robert's castle walls had eyes and ears for sure. "Izzy too." 

Alec half-chuckles. "Izzy's taking it way better than I am."

At that, they are silent again in understanding. Jace stands up to peer out the window, where the sun is nearly set. 

"It's time." 

Alec nods. "You have the flares ready?"

Jace opens his cloak. Three red tubes are neatly slotted in a pocket. 

"...only three?" 

"It was all Clary and I could make before last night," Jace sighs. "But we've got one each. Izzy's taking South, I'm taking West, and that leaves you with the East side." 

"Right."

"Listen, Alec," Jace closes his cloak. "I don't like this any more than you do. You know I do. Clary's being fucking oppressed too!"

"I know." Alec says, after a pause. "I know."

He stands up and makes for the weapons room, head still low.


	2. Ahahahahahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I was physically sick from drafting this plot.

"-as usual, I will head out first-" Izzy runs a finger down the jagged path on the map - "scout out the villages and businesses-" she taps some crudely drawn houses - "and remember, only on _my_ signal, do you start. Is that clear?"

A chorus of "yes, your highness," and nods from the soldiers.

"Good," says Izzy, turning to leave. "I will return shortly."

She's met with Alec as she steps out, his back to the wall. "How many flares?"

"Three."

Izzy sighs. "No way to make at least another?"

"It's all we've got right now," Alec's eyes are narrowed. Izzy’s are fully closed, but not, never in defeat.

~

Magnus sits at the table, a wet rag pressed to his head, weak in the legs. Catarina lectures him a mile a minute as she stirs a pot of broth.

“What have I said about doing the laundry?”

“To let you or Ragnor do it,” says Magnus.

“And why?”

A roll of his eyes. “The Lightwoods might be lurking.”

Catarina is still silent.

“ _And_ they will catch me and scoop me up into their bloody castle and then force my legs open, and _then_ I will die horribly from being so _savagely_ sodomised-”

Catarina snorts. “Okay, okay! Just-”

“Don’t go out. I get it.” Magnus dabs the rag near his hairline, forcing down rumbling feelings of nausea.

“Good,” Catarina says in a mock patronising tone. She ladles hot broth into a chipped bowl. “How’re you feeling?”

Magnus lets out an agonised hum. “Wonderful.”

Catarina sets the bowl in front of him and takes a seat. They share a comfortable glance until Magnus pushes the rag to his mouth and swallows down hard.

Catarina pushes away the worst thought- “How… long has this been going on?”

“Not long.”

“When was your last heat?”

“I dunno,” Magnus’ voice raises just the tiniest bit. “When I was still at Camille’s?”

”Goodness! Did she do anything?”

“Uck. _No,”_ Magnus sticks out his tongue. He takes a tasting sip from the bowl. “I’m never _that_ desperate. Plus, heats aren’t really as dazing as you think. I’d have remembered, wouldn’t I?”

“I’m in no position to say. I’ve never had a heat.”

Magnus shrugs, taking a longer sip of the broth.

"What's taking Ragnor so long?" he says, after the last of it is drunk. "There can't be that _long_ a queue."

~

Alec, Jace and Izzy are covered in royal hoods. Each of them grip a red flare and a flint box, ready to send it sparking into the air. Alec's share of soldiers crouch in a hidden annexe, awaiting his signal. He's barely walked far enough to get away from their trained eyes, and the lump in his throat is swelling. He tries to think about better things, and mumbles apologies to some unknown deity.

He's in a village where the houses are built on either side of a long stretch of dirt road. Children play and scream, scraped knees and elbows galore. Alec lowers his hood further to hide the coat of arms on his chest. A ball rolls up to his feet as he fumbles for the flint box.

"Hey mister, would ya mind?" A small boy, probably no older than seven, waves out to him, startling a quick gasp and no more. Alec composes himself and kicks the ball back.

"Thanks!" The boy rounds back to his friends. Alec doesn't respond. He couldn't launch the flare here. The steady clock in his mind is ticking faster and faster, precious time slipping.

Just as he turns, there's a loud hiss. He turns his head to the sky, just in time to see a pop of red.

~

The table shakes.

 _“Damn it,_ the Lightwoods! _"_ yells Catarina.

Magnus rolls his eyes. Not this again. It hadn't even been a fortnight since the last raid. He'd been giving head to one of the butcher's apprentices for nice lamb cuts when a burst of red flashed in the sky. The poor man had been so startled that Magnus had near choked to death. They'd had to hide in a dumpster until everything went quiet. But he'd been nice enough to remember his promise afterwards, and they had eaten well that week. 

When Catarina rushes to pack a bag, Magnus suddenly remembers that Ragnor's outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, I hate this.


	3. questioning my #$%^&*ing sanity

Chaos flashes through the sky. The children nearby scream and grab each other, huddling down. Alec breaks into a run down the path, dodging parents and passers-by dashing out to find their kin. 

His eyes follow the trails of red smoke. He's in the east, the castle's in the north, and Jace has launched his flare. He skids down a slimy alley and catches his breath whilst people rush past, cursing through their teeth. His cloak's bundled up just below his knees, easy on the legs, so he takes another step in and ignites his flare. It screech-soars into the sky and explodes in a shower of deafening sparks. Alec runs out with his hood down.

Barely any time passes before he collides with a wet-faced young man, who recoils on seeing Alec. His tunic just covers, unmistakably, the earliest hint of pregnancy. 

Alec stops. "I'm so sorry-"

"Your Highness, please," the man begs, making to sink to his knees, "Please spare me, _please,_ I have children at home-"

"Oh, no- get up," Alec tries, and offers his hand. "I'm not going to-"

 _"Oh,_ thank you, thank you! Bless your soul!"

"Yes, well, please do gather your family right now. Hide," the man's eyes widen as he staggers to his feet. "Do you understand?"

Alec runs to the East annexe at the first nod of the man's head, where his share of soldiers are filing out by fours. They nod at him as he passes, cornering men and women and even some children that are late to hide. Robert had taught them to identify omegas on sight (even Alec the Disgrace knew this method was inaccurate). He busies himself, walking around as if doing an inspection, blind to people running past. 

~

"Magnus! What are you-"

"We have to find Ragnor!"

Caterina snags Magnus' elbow and chucks the bag against the door to close it, tight. It crashes heavily, and spills with supplies. Magnus' eyes roll at the sheer amount of suppressants that tumble out.

"I'm not even in _heat-"_

Flurries of footsteps march past their door. People are screaming out for help, scents breaking through and reeking of agonising fear. Magnus has never been more grateful for their lack of windows. 

"Oh- oh fuck," Catarina mutters. She raises a hand to her nose. "That was quick." Magnus turns away and sneezes.

"Gesundheit," she says. "Alright, a plan- get out through the back. You eat a suppressant, wear a cloak or something, and get to the shelter. I'll find Ragnor."

 _"What?_ But those hooligans! The _Lightwoods!_ What if-"

"Magnus! Do you trust me?"

"Yes!"

"Then _trust me,"_  says Catarina, rolling up her sleeves. She tosses the bag into Magnus' arms. "If I run into them I shall fight with the likes of that horrible, cruel king."

Magnus gulps.

"Also," she says, rubbing her hands together, "They don't go for _betas_ anymore, now do they?"

~

Alec walks so far that he ventures into Jace-territory. His share of soldiers are swooping and screeching war cries, as if in midst of an _actual_ war and not a raid. _That's alphas for you,_ Alec hears his mother say in his head, smiling as tight as steel locks. _It's never enough._ Robert had spoiled Jace, giving only him elite alpha warriors who were battle-strong and stoneheartedly noble as deemed fit.

Said noble alpha warriors are all over the place, screaming women between their fingers and legs.

"Your Highness," they greet as Alec passes by, but Alec has his eye on finding Jace. Jace always marched with his troop, staying in character, and would break it once or twice to allow escapes- but rarely any of their captures could find the will to escape.

Alec cringes. What on earth were you supposed to do when alphas were always breathing down and beating your neck? Especially when it wasn't marked. What a disgrace.

_It's never enough._

A shout of protest rings out, so loud, that Alec's pace quickens. Jace always made sure to make noise. He zigzags through streams of chaos and comes to a still near the mouth of a market. Jace's knee pounds the spine of a red-faced man, face inches from smashing the paved dirt, while two masked soldiers restrain his arms. 

 _"I said I'm a_ beta _, you ignoramus!"_ he shouts. His accent is a tearing roar.

"Not with _that_ scent, you're not!" Jace shouts back. His knee sinks deeper, but his face twists. The market behind them is utterly empty, doors of houses all shut. Alec stays put behind a pillar of the entrance, wincing.

"The lot of you are all going to _hell,"_   the man rasps. _"_ All _of you!"_

Alec bites his tongue when he hears the ringing of a slap. "Get up," one of the soldiers command. "Your Highness, if you would-"

"Excuse me?" Jace challenges. "Who are _you_ to command this man? _Who are you?"_

"Oh- do forgive me, your Highness-"

"I do believe that the King, my father, did not give _you_ the authority to issue orders to the whores!"

Alec prepares to make himself scarce: Jace will lift his knee to chide the soldier and the man will have a window of escape- and this man _definitely_ had that will. Too many Lightwoods in one place was not a good thing. Any second now. Three, two, one, zero point five-

_"Get off him!"_


End file.
